Secrets Kill
by CrazyPyro
Summary: Ash Misty and Brock come across a mansion and the crazy trainer named Pheyer who lives there. They not only uncover her secrets but also each others.There are some funny parts.
1. Visitors at the Inferno Mansion

Chapter one- Visitors at the Inferno Mansion  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, thunder boomed making Pheyer twitch, her houndoom lifted his head towards her direction.  
  
"I'm so bored here, " said Pheyer to her houndoom, He let out a short bark in agreement. She was the first occupant in the huge mansion in over one hundred years. She had just started warming her feet by the fire when her murkrow flew in drenched in rain  
  
."Master" said the murkrow, who had been taught to talk along time ago, "Master there are some trespassers who just entered through the west gate" "Deago" said Pheyer to her houndoom. "Go down and bring the trespassers up here, the storm is going to get worse and they need a place to spend the night" when Pheyer had finished the houdoom got up and trotted to the door, it automatically opened and he soon disappeared in a blanket of rain.  
  
Deago ran through the rain to the west side of the property, soon he saw the three huddled masses of humans who were cowering under the limbs of a big willow tree. The houndoom walked over too them the female was the first to notice,  
  
"Ash, Brock, look there is a pokemon over there" said the female The younger male whipped out his pokedex the pokedex the supplied them with information "Houndoom the evolved form of houndour , houndooms are very shady and don't take to people well but when they do they can make extremely loyal pokemon" said the electronic device. "We have come across one before haven't we?" said the taller darker male.  
  
Before anyone could answer the houndoom had grabbed Ash's bag and started running, he ran slow enough so they could still see him in the rain but fast enough so they couldn't catch him. Soon the mansion came in view. The houndoom sat on the porch the tree friends looked over and noticed. Houndoom then went inside the door, which was then left open.  
  
"Should we follow it?" said Brock. "It looks scary, I don't think we should, there could be more pokemon " Misty replied. "He has my bag we have to go follow him, all my stuff is in there." Ash said with a hint of fury.  
  
They walked in to a dimly lit room, in the corner they could see the light reflecting off the horns of houndoom he tilted his head and the door shut behind the visitors. In the center of the room was a huge wooden table with three places set, they each sat down, togepi started crying, pikachu looked at the food in the middle of the table and soon all the guest were shoving food in there mouth. When all the food was done murkrow who had been silently perched in the corner flew over and landed in the middle of the table. He started talking much to the surprise of the three friends.  
  
"Welcome to the Inferno Mansion we thank you for visiting, your rooms for the night have been prepared in the accurance of your arrival if you would follow Deago upstairs he will show you the way, " "but.."  
  
Before ash could finish the murkrow had flown out of the room in to the dark hallway. The houndoom approached them and tilted his head and turned around and walked towards the grand golden staircase the young friends followed. They first came to a room that was all blue; it had a big aquarium on the side and a waterbed.  
  
"Its beautiful " said misty as she let her pokemon out of there pokeballs, they went over to the aquarium and started swimming then misty laid down on the extremely comfortable bed.  
  
The houndoom then showed Brock to his room, it was brown, and had lots of pokemon care products and care manuals, Brock looked around and immediately started reading the books, He too let his pokemon out. After Brock was settled in the houndoom took ash to the last room in the hallway they were in. It was big and had pokemon battle posters everywhere, just like the other two he let out his pokemon, and settled down for the night. After making sure everything was ok. Deago walked out of the room and all three doors shut with two clicks. After hearing the doors lock Deago trotted to his masters room on the third floor. When he entered Pheyer turned and spoke.  
  
"Are they in there rooms?" Deago nodded. Pheyer then pressed the intercom, "Collect their pokemon" "Yes Master" said the voice on the receiving end.  
  
That's it for chapter one, more later. 


	2. Encounter in the Inferno Mansion

Chapter Two - Encounter In the Inferno Mansion  
  
Ash awoke in the morning and looked over too pikachu but pikachu was not there  
  
."Where did you go Pikechu?" called Ash who was starting to become frantic. Then he herd a knock on the door, he opened it and in ran Misty.  
  
"MY TOGEPI MY POOR POOR TOGEPI SHES...SHES.. GOOOOOOOOOONE." Misty wailed. Brock heard all the commotion and ran in too. Unsurprisingly he informed them of his missing pokemon.  
  
"I want to meet the owner of this place and demand to know whets going on and where is my togepi and all my other pokemon!" Declared Misty, "I agree don't you ash?" "Of course lets go" and with that the three friends walked down the hallway turned the corner and started walking down the hallway some more. "Weren't there stairs here yesterday?" said Brock. "Yeah there was," said the confused Misty.  
  
They continued on down the hallway. As they were walking they herd a noise coming from one of the rooms. They all ran up to the door and pressed there ears against the door. They could hear a pokemon growling. Brock knocked down the door and the three went in the room. Standing in the corner was Jessie and James along with Meowth,  
  
"Look it's the twerps," James declared. "I cant look i'm to preoccupied with those sharp fangs about to eat us." Meowth said. They all then turned to face the growling creature, It was an Arcanine, He was huge Much Much bigger then an average Arcanine this one had to lower his head a bit so that it would still fit in the room. Then Ash noticed the heavy leather collar around its neck and the short thick chain that was connected to the floor.  
  
"I don't think it can reach you its chained up so just walk over hear." Ash declared.  
  
Reluctantly the team rocket members started to creep across the room, then the arcanine barked and Jessie and James sprinted as fast as they could out the door. Once they were out of the room Ash demanded to know what they were doing there.  
  
"Well " started Jessie "we were following you twerps last night when that pokemon took you up to this mansion last night, we waited in the woods till the rained stopped this morning and we tried to sneak in through a window but once we were in the room we realized there was a giant Arcanine so we have been standing there for about an hour."  
  
"Hmmmm, we should find our pokemon and get out I think there is something fishy about this place" Brock said. "What about that arcanine? He was chained to the floor we have to help him." Said Ash, which was no surprise since he always wanted to help pokemon.  
  
The three friends and three rocket members continued on down the hall, it started to get narrower and shorter. Ash pushed against the wall to see why it was doing this but he fell right through it. The others reluctantly followed him in and when they landed in the other room they found that they were all separated. 


	3. Trusting Strangers

Chapter Three- Trusting Strangers  
  
Ash fell to the floor he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around it was very foggy. He could barely see. He looked around and directly ahead he saw a figure in a cape hunched over something.  
  
He walked up to the figure, and was about to speak when the figure turned towards him. Now ash could see his face, it was rough looking and there was a giant scar on the right cheek. One eye was all white and the other had a stare that made your inside cold. He started to speak; his voice was deep and raspy.  
  
"aaahh Ash I knew I would come across you again someday." "How do you know my name?" "I've known you forever don't you remember me? "No" "I am a great friend of your father." "He is dead now," "Yes that was a shame, I was there." "What? Tell me what happened." "You have to do me a favor first." "What why?" "I need you to get me out of hear, the master of this mansion has imprisoned me hear for internity for no reason and you need to go and get her red gem on her necklace and break it." "Why should I?" "You want answers about your father right? Then you will help me." "That's it that's all I need to do?" "Yes now hurry, there is not much time." "Why? What is going to happen?"  
  
But the man in the cape had turned around and disappeared. Ash turned around too and started walking towards the way he fell in he pressed his hands against the fog and soon he fell back in to the hallway. He looked around for his friends but they were gone, he walked down the hallway careful not to touch the walls.  
  
"Why should I trust that man" ash thought to himself." because he knows how your father died" said his conscience. But his gut was giving him a different feeling one of extreme hunger. He finally found a staircase and he went down the stairs. When he got to the landing and look around he saw that he was in the kitchen. He walked over to a refrigerator looking thing but it was laying on its side. Ash opened the door and looked in, it was filled with lemons.  
  
"Lemons?! What sane person has a refrigerator filled with lemons?" Ash said questingly too no one. "An Insane one is the answer to your question." Said a female voice.  
  
Ash turned around quickly and he came face to face with a teenage girl with bright red pigtails. She was wearing a long black cape and a red tank top. She was also wearing black capries with zippers everywhere with a bright blue sparkly belt, and black boots with three huge buckles. She was also wearing a studded bracelet but what caught ash's attention was the silver chain with a red gem at the end.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ash "I am Pheyer I am the worlds greatest pokemon trainer!" she said rather proudly. "Umm sure." "Really, any ways, I want to know what you are doing in my kitchen." "Why do you have nothing but Lemons in your Fridge?" "Why do you where the same clothes every day?" "Cause I cant fit that much in my book bag! Anyways how do you know I don't?" "Cause you smell ash, really bad, hey there is a shower down the hallway to the left in the green door." "How do you know my name?" "Umm because my little friend over there has your bag." She pointed to the houndoom who had just walked through the door. "And where are my pokemon!!!" "They are resting and getting ready for our battle, duh, now go get a shower so you don't smell up my house any more."  
  
And with that she turned around and walked out the door, the houndoom dropped ash's bag at his feet and then followed his master out the door. Then Ash walked down the hallway to the green door and got a shower. 


	4. Lies are Only Half of it

Chapter Four - Lies are Only Half of it  
  
Misty fell through the wall, when she landed she turned around to look at where she fell through but she was shocked to see the cerulean gym. She turned around again to see her father standing with her 3 older sisters, but they looked as if they were only six.  
  
"Did I go back in time? I couldn't of, that's impossible." Misty said out loud but no one heard her. She walked up to her sisters and said hi but they ignored her. Misty wet up to her father and waved but he just looked right through her.  
  
"Maybe they can't see me?" Misty said aloud, still no one acknowledge her existence. She then tried to hug her father but she fell right through him like she was a ghost.  
  
"O k then, i'm just a little weirded out now." Misty said. She looked over at her three sisters; they were playing hopscotch on the sidewalk.  
  
"They look so cut now, but where am I at?" Misty wondered.  
  
Misty looked at her father again he kept checking his watch, then he looked up and smiled, misty looked at the direction in which he was smiling and she saw her mother, but as her mother came closer she noticed the round belly holding a not yet born Misty in it. Misty's father noticed too.  
  
"Your Pregnant? How did that happen, with who?" said Misty's father in an angry voice. "It doesn't matter now, cause i'm back, now let's go home." Misty's mom said in a 'don't ask' type of tone.  
  
Misty looked at the two in disgust, why had they never told her of this? She walked away not wanting to continue watching the events. She walked down the street to an alley that ked to a lake; she walked on to the empty pier on the lake and sat down with her feet dangling over the edge. She started to cry. Then everything disappeared and she was in a foggy room. Scared she backed up, tripped and fell through the fog in to the hallway. No one was around. Still crying she walked down the hallway and ran into Pheyer.  
  
"Good morning Misty" Pheyer said in a perky way. Misty said nothing. "Umm anyways your togepi is missing you so if you go down this hallway to the right there is a white door. Your togepi is in there so are your other pokemon, o and feel free to take a swim to drown out your sorrows." Misty nodded. "Thank you, umm, what is your name so I know for the future?" Misty asked in-between tears. "Its Pheyer and this is the Inferno Mansion, Welcome, "and with that Pheyer turned and walked down the hall her cape flowing gracefully behind her.  
  
Misty walked down the hallway too till she got to the white door, she walked in and saw her togepi sitting in a playpen, she picked it up and hugged, at the same time she looked around and saw the huge pool, her pokemon were swimming in it, Psyduck was not swimming he was in his intertube, Corsola and politoad were playing with some sinking rings and they would race each other to the bottom to get the rings. Goldeen swam around happy to be in such refreshing water. Misty put on a swimsuit that was lying on a chair and went in the water too. Togepi sat on the edge and started to go to sleep. Misty swam around questioning her existence. 


	5. Family is more then That

Chapter Five- Family is more then That  
  
Brock fell to the ground, he looked around, he was in a black room with one light in the middle. Sitting by the light was a young boy; Brock walked over and was shocked to see a younger version of himself, when he was 8. The boy looked over and began to speak.  
  
"I wanna be a kid," said the younger Brock "But you are" Brock said, "I grew up to fast and you know that Brock"  
  
Brock stood there and thought about what the younger self had said, it was true, when his mom died and his dad had left he was left to raise his siblings and run the gym. He had not had much time to be a child and get in trouble.  
  
"You should confront your father about the resentment you have against him.," the younger one said.  
  
Brock thought for a bit, his father had come back wasn't that enough?  
  
"Plus your so called friends don't appreciate you as a person for this, you should go back to pewter and kill your father for all the pain he has caused you." "That's crazy talk" Brock exclaimed "Says the one talking to himself" and with that the younger version disappeared.  
  
Baking up he went through the wall and was in the hallway, he backtracked to his room and packed his stuff, he was relieved to see his poke balls sitting in a row on the dresser and with that he climbed out the window, and ran away from the mansion that was making him lose his sanity Again,  
  
Yes it is true what will happen to Brock next? Will he kill his father? And what's all this about going crazy again? Tune in next time .wahahahahahahahaha 


	6. Wishes Never Happen

Chapter Six- Wishes never Happen  
  
Jessie looked around the room it was full of gold and jewels, she picked it up and put in her pocket, She jumped on the piles and lay there absolutely happy,  
  
"You always deserved all this Jessie, " said a voice,  
  
Jessie turned around to see a man in a cape with a scar on his cheek.  
  
"You could have been rich if it wasn't for your family being in debt to Giovanni, is that why you're a member of team rocket? To pay off your families debt?" Jessie didn't answer and looked away,  
  
"AAA I thought so, You were destined for greatness, a super star, an award winning multi millionaire actress, but what a shame, I could help you though," Jessie looked over to the man her eyes wet from crying, it was true the whole paying off her families debt by being in team rocket, if it weren't for that fact she would of quit years ago, and the fame she had always wanted.  
  
"How" said Jessie?  
  
"Easy you just need to do me a favor" "Anything" "I need you to find the secret room with the gold goblet full of a red substance that is on fire, " "What is the red stuff?" "I will tell you when you bring it back to me now go" and then he left in a flash of fire and mist.  
  
Jessie tuned around and tripped over a pile of gold and out the door, with all the gold still in her pockets she contemplated whether she would keep it and leave, or go find the goblet.  
  
She walked down the hallway and came across another pokemon, this one was a Flareon, startled Jessie stood there the flareon froze to and then jetted down the hallway, Jessie to went in the opposite direction, She ran into A Red headed girl who looked about 16. "Hi i'm Pheyer and welcome to the Inferno Mansion, now if you would give me the gold you stool from me back, I will let you stay for dinner. Jessie handed it over.  
  
"Feel free to use a shower and get cleaned up, the shower is down the hallway, the orange door on the right."  
  
Jessie nodded still tired and upset and just followed the directions down the hallway. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 ---- Its not done yet but it will be soon, please tell me what you think 


End file.
